


Having Fun at the Burrow

by TheGreenArrowDP2001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenArrowDP2001/pseuds/TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: Harry has lots of sexual fun in the car ride to the Burrows during his summer break before his 6th year starts, and the fun continues when he arrives.





	1. A Hot Car Ride

Harry was waiting for the Weasleys' to come and get him. Mr. Weasley had talked to the Dursley's and managed to let Harry spend the rest of the summer at the Weasley's house.

It was 3:54pm, but they were supposed to be there to pick him up at 3:30pm. Harry was sitting on his bed, thinking that this was all a trick when he heard the familiar roar of a Ford Anglia, the same one that was enchanted to fly.

He looked out the window and saw the car driving down the street instead of flying through the sky, the car was enchanted to turn invisible as well.

He ran down with his luggage and Hedwig and he ran to the door. He was excited to see Ron, the twins, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and especially Ginny.

He opened the door and saw the familiar face of Arthur Weasley, Ron's dad.

"Hullo Harry. You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes I am." Harry replied.

"Would you like some help with that?" Arthur asked pointing at Harry's luggage.

"Yes please if you don't mind. Is Ron here?" Harry asked eager to see his best friend.

"No, it's just me and Ginny. Ron and the twins are helping make dinner for you when you get to the Burrow. You know how Molly gets when we have visitors." Arthur replied.

They put the luggage in the back and Harry sat in the front with Hedwig. He turned around and he saw Ginny was looking at him smiling. She looked amazing, her breasts had grown, and her face had become more beautiful.

She winked at Harry, and she pulled down her top and revealed her braless chest. She made a gesture for Harry to come back here, and quickly pulled her top up when Mr. Weasley got in the car.

"Sorry about the wait Harry, Molly insisted we drive instead of flying, so we don't have another little fiasco like in your second year." Arthur said.

"No problem. Hey Mr. Weasley, before we start driving, is it ok I take a nap in the backseat, it's a long ride and I want to be energized for when we eat." Harry said.]

"Of course Harry. Ginny slept on the ride here, so there are blankets back there." Arthur replied.

Harry left Hedwig in the front seat and went in the back, acting not eager. He sat down, and Ginny put the blanket over his lap and they started off. Harry leaned his head against the door, so Arthur couldn't see them through the front mirror.

After several silent minutes passed, Ginny slowly unzipped Harry's pants and pulled them down. He looked at her and smiled and she smiled back. She started to palm Harry's growing erection in his boxers, and she rubbed the tip with her thumb and pointer finger.

Harry silently groaned as the teasing from Ginny was painful. She slipped her hand under his boxers and she rubbing Harry's growing wand.

He moved the blanket off his lap, and pushed his boxers down. His cock shot straight up with any more confinement and in Ginny's hand was his 7 inch wand.

Ginny examined the dick in her hand, and she leaned her head forward and she dribbled some spit onto the tip, which slid off. She quickly rubbed in her saliva and slowly started lubing his cock.

She started to jerk him off at random paces, making Harry a mess. Every time he was close to blowing a load, his dick would start pulsating and she would slow down immensely, preventing his balls from being released.

Ginny's other hand slowly pulled down her top and her hard nipples were shown. Harry looked at them, and Ginny slowly shifted next Harry and turned to face him. Harry took the chance to play with them and he put a nipple in his mouth, while the other was pinched tightly in his fingers.

She moaned and Harry had to cover her mouth with his hand to prevent them from being caught. She slowly moved to the floor in front of Harry, and looked at the enormous and thick dick in front of her face.

She looked at Harry and she smiled as she engulfed the round head of his shaft. Her tongue swirled around it, and she tightened her lips around it as well. She opened her mouth and engulfed another inch, swirled her tongue around it, and engulfed another inch.

Ginny kept doing this until 5 out the 7 inches of Harry's thick cock was in her mouth. The whole time, she hadn't broken eye-contact, and she hadn't gagged. Slowly, Harry put his hands on the back of her head and he pushed down and she engulfed the last remaining 2 inches.

Instantly, Ginny started to gag and she slobbered Harry's dick with her saliva. The gagging had caught Arthur's attention and Harry pulled the blanket over his lap and he pretended to be asleep, still holding down Ginny.

Harry peeked his eyes open and saw that Arthur was looking forward again, he let Ginny up. Ginny pulled her head back and strings of her saliva latched between her lips and Harry's cock.

Ginny took deep breaths to get it back, and she slowly pulled her top off and she wrapped her tits around Harry's dick.

She slowly went up and down with her tits collecting her saliva and Harry and Ginny couldn't help but moan. Harry was loving the feeling of his cock sliding between her C class tits.

"Play with yourself." He said

She slowly dropped her hand down, and Harry saw a finger disappear inside her pussy.

Harry was squeezing her tits together as his cock kept hitting her chin as it went up and down between her tits. Ginny tilted her head down and she opened her mouth so she could suck the head for a bit to really get Harry's blood boiling.

The saliva sliding along her tits and Harry's dick was causing some noise, and Arthur turned to Hedwig, thinking it was the bird.

"Harry, please cum on my body." Ginny whispered to him.

He started to move his hips along with Ginny's movements, and minutes later, he felt his balls swell up.

Harry nodded at Ginny and she instantly started jerking his cock, she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue waiting for the Boy Who Lived's load.

She winked at Harry and she jerked up and down one more time, and Harry's dick shot out his jizz. Ropes and ropes of his warm, white, sticky cum hit Ginny's face and went into her mouth, and it splashed onto her tits.

When Ginny jerked out the last bit of his cum, she slowly moved to sit in the seat behind Arthur and she turned so only Harry could see her. Slowly she dragged a finger across her left tit, collected some jizz and she lapped it up. She finished swallowing his sticky substance and she put her top back on.

She leaned over and she licked Harry's tip, and then she whispered something in his ear.

"Thanks for the early dessert. I didn't think I could wait till after dinner for dessert." she said as she moved back to her seat. Harry pulled his boxers and pants back up and he pulled the blanket back up.

He fell asleep after the exhaustion of what had happened hit him. The constant teasing and getting so close to blowing a load was so tiring. He dreamt about what could've happened if they kept going, and he was woken up by something rubbing at his crotch.


	2. Having Fun in the Positano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The car ride to the Burrow is almost over, but they stop to eat, where Ginny and Harry have some fun in the bathrooms and it continues when they sit back down at their table.

Harry was relaxing with Ginny in the backseat. They had been driving for about an hour now, and the next 7 hours were ahead. Mr. Weasley turned around and asked if they were hungry, to which Harry replied that he was indeed hungry.

Mr. Weasley found a restaurant called Positano, and they pulled over to park.

"Mr. Weasley... do you have any Muggle money?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, not yet that is." Mr. Weasley replied as he took some trash in the car and he transfigured it into Euros.

"All righty then, shall we eat?" Mr. Weasley asked as he got out of the car and started his way to the door.

They all walked in and they were shown a booth by the corner, and Ginny scooted, and Harry sat next to her, Mr. Weasley sat across from them.

"Now, what do they have here?" Mr. Weasley asked as he examined the menu. Ginny opened her menu and lowered it to her lap, and she subtly moved her hand to Harry's crotch.

Harry started to grow hard and he then excused himself to go wash his hands, and he winked at Ginny. She understood what he was going to do, and she too excused herself to wash her hands.

Fortunately, the entrances to the restrooms were behind a door, so nobody saw Ginny enter the men's restroom.

Harry moved to the sink, he peeked under the stalls to see if the coast was clear, when he was sure he was alone, he told Ginny to come in. Harry grabbed her and picked her up and moved into the biggest stall in there.

He pinned Ginny against the door, and she giggled as she kissed him. Harry quickly dropped his pants and he pulled down Ginny's as well. He looked down and he saw his fully hard member rubbing against the fabric of Ginny's panties.

"You sure about this Ginny? It's gonna hurt." Harry asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes Harry, please fuck me." She replied and kissed him

Not wanting to waste time, he ripped them off and threw them. Before Ginny could protest as to why he did that, Harry pushed the head of his dick inside Ginny's tight virgin pussy.

She couldn't help but scream as Harry took her virginity and Harry covered her mouth with his hand to muffle her. He slowly pulled out and he pushed in a couple more inches.

Ginny squirmed against the stall door and she moaned loudly. Harry stayed inside of her and Ginny nodded to Harry when she got used to the thick member inside of her.

Slowly, Harry pushed in and pulled out of Ginny's pussy. He moaned as the walls of her pussy clenched tightly around his dick. Ginny was moaning as Harry pushed further inside of her, stretching her out, and she had an orgasm.

Before she had the orgasm, Harry felt Ginny's walls clench so tight, that it felt like the skin of his dick was being ripped off.

He pulled out and he dropped her to her knees and she took Harry's dick, covered in her juices, and she started to polish it off. She used the same techniques she used in the car and within seconds, Harry blew another load, straight in to Ginny's mouth.

They reclothed, and Ginny held her ripped panties in her hands, she put the rest of her clothes back on and Harry put the ripped panties in his pocket. They went back out to the booth seconds later, and Mr. Weasley was none the wiser as to what had happened.

They all ordered their drinks and food and when the food arrived, they ate hungrily.

"Dad, I was wondering if we could get dessert?" Ginny asked, her hand once again brushed Harry's groin.

"Of course Ginny. What would you like to get?" Mr. Weasley asked as he examined the desserts.

"I'm going to get the Coppa Spagnola. What you are you guys going to get?" Ginny said.  
(search it up and you'll know why I used this.)

"I'm going to get the Affogato Al Caffé." Harry said.

"That sounds good, I'll get the same thing." Mr. Weasley said. They told their waiter what they wanted for dessert and they talked until it came.

When the waiter had placed their desserts down in front of them, Ginny pulled out her wand and started casting spells.

The first three spells she used were on the Muggles eating around them, Cave inimicum, Repello Muggletum, and Muffliato." she whispered as she waved her wand.  
(Casts shield around caster and targets, repels Muggles, blocks sounds spell.)

Ginny realized Mr. Weasley wasn't affected, and she used Petrificus Totalus and Mr. Weasley sat as still as a rock.

Next, she used Obscuro, and a blindfold blocked Mr. Weasley's open eyes, and she recast the Muffliato spell to block them out from Mr. Weasley's ears.

Ginny moved up in the booth seat, and she told Harry to take off his pants, as she pulled down hers.

She kissed Harry and she told him to stand up and he did. She shifted his body and moved his hips to face her dessert, and she started to stroke his cock. She moved in position as they were when they were fucking in the restroom and she started to grind his dick against her wet pussy.

Harry could feel how wet she was and he moved his hips and he thrusted deep into Ginny's pussy, who wasn't prepared to be stretched by the thick cock. Her head tilted back, and Harry's lips attached to her throat.

He started to pump into her hard and deep, until he felt his balls swell.

"I'm close Ginny." He whispered in her ear, pulling out of her.

"Good, now time to had some more sugar to my dessert." She said as she moved down and jerked Harry's dick off until he shot a load out, straight into her dessert. She took the straw and mixed it around and she took a sip.

"Mmmmm. That's delicious." Ginny said grinning. She took off her shirt and bra and Harry moved his dessert to the edge of the table, and Ginny got on her knees above the plate. Harry's hands groped Ginny's perky tits, and he felt her up. She moaned from the pleasure and they started to french kiss.

Seconds later, Harry moved a hand down and started fingering Ginny's pussy fast. She moaned with every pump into her and she could feel the orgasm building inside of her, getting ready for its release.

She moaned louder than ever and her orgasm rippled throughout her body, and her juices poured out into Harry's dessert. Ginny kept moaning until it was over and then she moved over and they both started to put their clothes back on.

Ginny then undid all the spells she casted and started to enjoy her dessert, as did Harry. Mr. Weasley was once again, none the wiser as to what had just happened, and he enjoyed his dessert.

After they finished the delicious desserts, they got paid and tipped their waiter, and they got back onto the road.

Harry looked at the time and saw that it was 6pm, and they still had 7 more hours left to go. Harry decided to actually rest up, and he drifted off into sleep; Ginny fell asleep as well, and they both didn't wake up until Mr. Weasley woke them up when they arrived.

Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were all waiting for them, and they all greeted and hugged each other. Harry grew hard when he saw Hermione, she too had grown since last year, and he couldn't help but get harder when Ginny hugged Hermione tightly and their breasts pressed together.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all went up to Ron's room and they talked for a while. Harry was sleeping in Ron's room, while Hermione and Ginny were sharing a room together. Ginny went to bed early and she winked at Harry was she went up to her room. Harry smiled back and he focused back on Hermione and her body, admiring it very much.

'This is gonna be fun.' Harry thought to himself.


	3. A Sexy Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has fun with Ginny in the shower, and it continues when he gets out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this, let me know if you want Harry to be with only Ginny or get it on with Hermione and other females in the comments.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all went to sleep after they talked several hours later. He dreamt of fucking the brains out of Hermione and Ginny at the same time.

He woke up hours later to Ron's alarm clock ringing and he sat up groggily. Ron, being the heavy sleeper that he was, was still snoring loudly. Harry turned the alarm off and he got up and grabbed his wand and a towel and walked to the bathroom to go take a shower.

Harry stood at the bathroom door and he paused. Ginny's room was to the right of him and he considered going in there to get a little morning fun when he remembered that Hermione was sleeping in there.

He thought why not, after all they'd already had some fun in front of Mr. Weasley without being caught. He slowly opened the door and peeked through, but Harry was disappointed to see that Ginny's bed was empty and already made, while Hermione was sleeping silently.

Harry closed the door, walked to the bathroom and he undressed himself. Harry put his towel up to hang and turned on the shower. He stood in the mirror and brushed his teeth as he waited for the water to get hot.

He finished brushing his teeth and he cleaned up when he looked up in the mirror and saw his towel move. Harry grabbed his wand and he turned and pointed it at the wall.

"Wait!" said a familiar voice.

"Ginny?! Bloody hell, what are you doing?" He said as Ginny removed his Invisibility Cloak and Harry relaxed.

"Well I knew that you'd wake up from Ron's alarm, he always sleeps through it. So I took your cloak and waited in here for you." She replied as she smiled at Harry.

"We can get caught." He said.

"Not anymore." Ginny said as she locked the door. Harry took off his glasses, and he casted Impervius on them so the steam and water wouldn't mess with his vision, and put his glasses back on.

Harry grinned as Ginny undressed and got in the shower. Harry got in and the hot water sprayed their bodies and Harry pinned Ginny against the wall and started kissing her.

Ginny's hands slithered down Harry's body and started stroking Harry's hardening shaft. It pulsed in her hands and Harry groaned as Ginny's thumb circled Harry's sensitive head. He moved to his knees, and said to Ginny, "Time for you to feel something new."

Harry opened Ginny's legs and started licking her pussy. Harry licked it from top to bottom and this made Ginny moan loudly. He could hear her moans every time he licked, and the more he licked her, the louder she got. It wasn't long before she about to have an orgasm.

"Harry! Oh, fuck! Lick me right there! Oh fuck! FUCK!" Ginny moaned so loud, Harry was sure someone had heard them.

Ginny clamped a hand over her mouth to silence herself and Harry kept licking her.

Unbeknownst to Ginny and Harry, her moans had woken Hermione up and she sat up and looked around to find out what had caused the noise.

"Fuck yes! God!" Ginny moaned, not as loud as before.

After a few more licks, her sweet juices came out, leaking out into Harry's mouth.

Harry stood up and said, "My turn."

He pushed Ginny to her knees against the wall and he immediately shoved his dick into her mouth.

Holding his shaft in her mouth against the back of her throat, Harry was thrilled when Ginny relaxed and allowed his penis to slide further into her.

"Fuck," Harry whispered when his entire length was buried in her throat.

Looking down, Harry observed Ginny's head pressed firmly between the wall and his stomach while his balls rubbed against her chin. Harry couldn't believe that Ginny, who gave off such an innocent vibe, was holding his entire shaft deep within her throat. He thought back to them fucking in the restaurant and what they had done in the car.

Lost in the moment, Harry realized that the young witch was starting to thrash around. Looking at her face, he saw that her skin tone had changed from the creamy color it usually was into a dark red shade, like her hair. Harry quickly pulled back and watched Ginny cough several times and catch her breath.

"Bloody hell Harry. I thought I was going to pass out." She said as she stood up.

"Sorry Ginny. Got lost in my thoughts." He replied

"Oh yeah. And what was it that you were thinking of?" She asked as she kissed him.

"I was thinking about how much of dirty slut you are and how badly I want to shove my dick inside you." He said as he turned Ginny around and bent her over, her hands bracing against the tiled wall. He rubbed his cock between her ass cheeks and Ginny quickly said, "No Harry. Not in my ass."

Harry smiled as he listened to her and he aimed his cock at Ginny's pink pussy and he thrusted forward. Ginny's body shifted forward as Harry pushed his cock deep inside her pussy, stretching Ginny out as he had done before.

He pulled his cock out and slammed back in, repeating the rough fucking for a long time. Ginny closed her eyes and let out little moans as Harry rocked her pussy and he slapped her ass. Harry's cock started pulsating in her pussy.

"Harry are you close to cumming?" She asked.

"Yeah Ginny." He replied as he sped his thrusting up.

"I want to feel your cum inside of me. Cum in my pussy. I'll take an anti-pregnancy potion." She said.

"You got it Ginny." He said as one of his hands moved between Ginny's legs and started playing with her pussy.

Feeling his balls tighten up, Harry knew that he was seconds away from emptying himself inside her. With one last push deep inside her, he listened to Ginny's demands and shot his load within her pussy with a load grunt erupting from his mouth.

He pumped his cock into her as he came deep within her pussy and he panted when he pulled out, his flaccid cock hung as he stood back. They caught their breath and Harry grabbed a bottle of soap and poured some in the palm of his hand and started slathering Ginny's body.

Harry soaped Ginny's tits for a long time, before bringing his attention to the rest of her body. Ginny rinsed off and she poured some soap into her hand started slathering Harry's body. She cleaned his chest area, his legs and arms, but she gave his cock the most attention.

She rubbed it and it began to harden in her hands. After several strokes, Harry was back at full mast and Ginny grabbed the bottle and squirted a long strip of soap along Harry's cock and she started jerking the cock as the two kissed. Ginny sped up her jerking when she felt Harry's cock pulsate in her hands and she dropped to her knees and she put placed his head on her tongue and continued jerking him off.

Harry groaned as Ginny's stroking caused him to cum into her mouth. He emptied his balls out and Ginny made a show of playing with Harry's cum in her mouth. She closed her lips, swallowed and showed him her empty mouth. Harry grinned and they finished soaping each other when they both heard knocking on the door.

"Hey who's in there. Don't take all the hot water, other people need it too!" shouted Hermione as she pounded on the door.

Harry quickly turned off the shower and he got out of the shower and Ginny went under the Invisibility Cloak as Harry wrapped the towel around his waist.

Harry opened the door and Hermione stood there in a towel and stared at Harry's athletic body. She paused and forget what she was going to say, and Ginny slipped between them and ran to her room.

Harry looked at Hermione and he saw some cleavage between her amazing tits, encased by the towel and he shuffled from foot to foot as he felt himself getting cold.

"Sorry Harry. Didn't know you were in there. Thought it was Ron taking forever." She said, collecting her thoughts.

"No problem Hermione." He said as he walked past her and entered Ron's room and closed the door. Hermione stood there for a minute and then walked in and took a shower. Harry started getting some clothes on when the door opened and Harry shuffled to grab his towel and hide himself when he felt something push him against his bed.

He grunted confused and Ginny suddenly threw off Harry's Invisibility Cloak and she attempted to straddle him.

"We can't do this." Harry said as he pushed Ginny off.

"Do what?" She smiled up at him and pressed her palm against his groin, fingers seeking out his already-swelling cock.

"God. Ron will see us and kill us both" he said

"Oh please. That git could sleep through a hurricane." She said as she kissed Harry. Ginny moved to straddle Harry once again and he let her. Harry's cock once again became hard and Ginny positioned herself above it. She dropped down and forced Harry's cock into her.

Ginny closed her eyes and let her head fall back, and Harry found he couldn't breathe.

She was so beautiful like this, with a sheen of sweat covering her neck and her tits bouncing around. Ginny bit her lip and slid one hand between her legs to play with herself.

Ginny leaned forward and braced herself with one hand on the headboard behind him, the other hand still moving rhythmically between her thighs, and began to move faster. The change of angle sent a jolt through Harry, and he arched his hips up to meet her with every stroke.

"God, Ginny," he gasped.

She was so hot and wet, so tight around his cock, and he didn't think he could bear it much longer. Her movements became erratic then and her breathing quickened, and he could feel her body clenching as she came on Harry's cock.

She didn't make a sound though, and she kept riding Harry. She didn't stop moving until he came minutes later deep inside of her pussy once again, coating her walls with his white cum and she had to clamp a hand over his mouth to cover his groans.

Harry emptied his balls for the third time that morning and Ginny kissed him and pulled off of him, and snuck into her room.

Harry got his clothes on and he laid there and rested, thinking about the intense sexual morning he had just encountered.


End file.
